Wicked Games
by Dolly Renee
Summary: When the Volturi gain two visitors with rather unique gifts, the only thing on their mind is to get them to stay. For good. And Aro will do anything to make that happen. ALEC/OC


**Disclaimer **I do not own the Twilight Saga, or anything associated with the franchise.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One<em>

The two figures stood in the center of the room, silent and strangely intimidating. The taller of the two–a physically built man–stood slightly in front of the smaller, second figure. Both were clad in dark clothes, not contradicting their dark coloring, and to onlookers they might have appeared to be already part of the organization. But no, _she_ had not known of such a thing until they were offered a place.

Suddenly, weak shafts of light penetrated the dark gloom as a cloud moved away from the sun. The light shone directly upon the two figures like a spotlight, and the skin that was exposed to it gently glittered, revealing their true natures. The three men on the thrones were kept in the shadows, their appearances seemingly darker than they had been mere seconds ago. Their bodies were wrapped in black cloaks with red trimmings, and three powder white faces gazed curiously at the two visitors. One in particular–the one belonging to the man in the middle–was tilted slightly to the side in puzzlement.

"Tobias," It greeted in a delicate, papery voice. The man stared intensely at his tall visitor. "To what do we owe the pleasure? Perhaps you have changed your mind…?"

The visitor–Tobias–bowed his head in respect and acknowledgment. "Aro," He said with a purpose. "I have spent many months deliberating whether or not I should come back. And, as it is, I would like to take you up on your previous offer."

Aro's features twisted into something of a smile. "Excellent, my dear boy. Welcome back," He beckoned him and held out his hand. Tobias knowingly stepped forward and placed his hand in Aro's. The smaller figure behind Tobias bristled and shuffled uncomfortably, a low hiss escaping her lips. Tobias turned halfway back towards his companion and waved a hand dismissively, smiling reassuringly. This did not comfort her.

After Aro relived Tobias's every moment in the past few centuries, his gaze lifted to the small girl, a possessive interest burning in his eyes. "Won't you introduce us to your fellow companion, Tobias?" He inquired, sounding a little offended that Tobias had not spoken up before. Tobias was still for a moment before nodding. He gently pulled his hand out of Aro's and motioned for the girl to come forward.

The girl gratefully stepped from the light, the shimmer her body created ceasing. She stepped up beside her creator, looking up at Aro quizzically. Tobias placed a protective hand on her shoulder.

"Her name is Ezra. I found her in England in 1563. She was dying and naturally I felt compelled to save her," Tobias explained.

Aro smiled at him amusingly. "I know you and your antics well, Tobias," He said cheerfully. "And I must say, it's good that you did. Save her, I mean." His gaze flickered to Ezra, who stood motionless at Tobias's side. She was glaring at Aro with an unfriendly intensity, her hands balled in tight little fists at her sides. "She's quite special, is she not?"

Neither of them said anything. Ezra only narrowed her eyes defiantly and turned her attention away, instead looking around the room. She was fascinated by the medieval architecture and it held her interest more than the conversation did.

Tobias sighed and looked down at her like a father would his own child. Fondness showed in his eyes. "Indeed," He agreed, then looked at Aro, his face suddenly serious. "I would appreciate it if she was not…forced into this, Aro. She has accompanied me as a guest only. I cannot promise she will wish to stay…."

Aro blinked and drifted back, then a friendly smile formed on his lips. "Why, of course! She may stay as long as she desires, and you have my word that pressure will not be applied, however we would be simply delighted if she decided to join us! Do think on it during your stay," He spoke directly to Ezra, who nodded absently as she examined the paintings on the wall. After a few moments, she turns back and addressed Aro.

"Thank you for your hospitality," She said politely, a small smile lifting at the corners of her lips. "I promise I will consider your offer." She nodded once at each of the ancients, to which one scowled and the other paid no mind.

Aro clapped his hands together and grinned. "Excellent! Truly marvelous!" Aro then motioned for someone behind them and both Tobias and Ezra turn around, the latter in defense. She was not as used to the Volturi's customs as Tobias was, and she could only be naturally wary. "Demetri, have Vittoria prepare a room for our guest." The man that Ezra had not been aware of at the back of the room bowed at the waist and then left the room. "Tobias, I trust you know the way to your quarters…?"

Tobias nodded once. "Yes, sir," He said politely. "And I assume Ezra's room will be in the guest wing?"

Aro nodded solemnly. "A part of the castle that is unfortunately rarely used," He shook his head. "I do hope you find your room to your comfort, Miss Ezra."

Ezra did not smile when he offered her a kindly smile, "I'm sure it will be perfect, sir," She said politely, though her thoughts were more reluctant. She did not yet fully know how she felt about being here, associating with _them. _She also didn't understand why Tobias wanted to be with them again…hadn't he left once before? Why was he going _back_? She hadn't wanted to express her discomfort with the idea in fear that he would abandon her, though deep down she knew that would never happen. So why was she so hesitant?

The man had returned. She was pulled from her own jumbled thoughts when he approached her, to which she naturally reacted by placing herself in a more defensive stance. He calmly kept his distance, his arms clasped loosely behind his back. He nodded at Tobias and smirked. "Good to see you, old friend." He greeted. Tobias smiled at him.

"To you as well, Demetri. It's been too long," He said.

"Indeed it has," He said, then dutifully turned his attention to Ezra. "I will escort you to Vittoria and she will take you to your room," He stated simply. He extended his arm and Ezra stared at it dumbly for a moment. When she realized what he wanted her to do, she slowly lifted her hands to grip his arm. She gave Tobias a quick, parting glance before Demetri whisked her away towards the door. She opened her mouth to protest but with traveling at vampire speed she didn't have to time to utter a word. She always tended to move slower than others' of her kind, more like a human. It had become a habit of her's after years of natural tendency.

An odd feeling knotted her stomach as the door closed behind them and she was led down a wide, dim hallway. The usual sensation she got whenever she was under high stress, like now. She did not like being on unfamiliar territory; just as every vampire's natural instinct told them. She became more and more stiff as they walked down the hallway, every step seemed a little heavier than usual.

Finally, they came to a smaller room with burgundy walls and marble floors. A medium sized couch and coffee table were set up at one side of the room, while a large mahogany desk was set up on the other. This is where Demetri stopped, and she looked around for any other presence. She raised and eyebrow when the smell of blood wafted through the air. A small figure behind the desk shuffled suddenly as it placed papers in a neat stack. Then a woman with dark hair pulled back and tan skin stood from behind the desk. She smiled at Ezra, but it was not happy. It was forced, tense…_wary._

"I have prepared a room for you, Miss." Vittoria said, her voice shaky. Demetri released Ezra's arm, nodded at each of them politely and then made his exit. She watched him go rather abruptly, biting her lip. Her fists clenched and unclenched repeatedly at her sides. After a moment, she turned and met a pair of dark sapphire eyes.

* * *

><p><em>All right, so…there it is! The totally sucky first chapter!<em> _Whooo! Honestly, I don't know what to think of this. I feel that the beginning was going great, but near the end it just went 'splat'. So…__I guess it's up to you. Please review! Tell me if I should even bother continuing this. Greatly appreciated. :)_


End file.
